bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. All votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. All votes must be 50 words or less The Tournament Starting this Saturday, there will be a tournament in the Arena! Read up on the official rules here. Tournament Schedule A visual version of the bracket is available here Battle There are TWO battles this week. |winner= |o1=Zaraki Kenpachi |o2=Byakuya Kuchiki |votes1= #Since they know each other very well and they are of equal speed and strenght, it will be a prolonged fight. In such circumstances Zaraki's instincts, endurance and experience will work in his favour and the fact that Unohana trained him in the art of killing will assure his victory. Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 22:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) #I´m definitely saying Kenpachi would win because at the moment Byakuya has no Bankai and Kenpachi is about to get his Bankai. Byakuya is faster and can use Kido at a high level but if he doesn´t get his Bankai back, Kenpachi could kill him easily. Raijin6 27.05.2013 22:11 |votes2= #restricting Zaraki to same strength as Byakuya makes him no stronger than 5th Seat. Zaraki solely relies on his overwhelming physical strength and reiatsu. Byakuya obviously wins this one, as the only thing Zaraki has left is killing lust. Byakuya’s a more intellectual fighter; not to mention his Kido proficiency. 11:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) #Kenpachi without his monster strength? How is he supposed to win without his only card? Byakuya cleans up here. Sicarius001 (talk) 11:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) # its an easy one. Byakuya will win hands down. if you wait and think all thats great about Kenpachi is his overwhelming reiatsu while Byakuya has the wits to win even a lost battle. --Bleachcrazy611 (talk) 15:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) #Right now, I'd say Byakuya, because he has more abilities and can fight in all ranges. It would be a long-a*s battle, because Zaraki has a fu*k load of endurance. If they go all-out, Shūkei has this. Caress (talk) 16:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) #With equal strength, Byakuya would win, clearly. Zaraki has only just strted communicating with his Zanpakuto, and he has no abilities to speak of at the moment, so even the basic Shikai abilities of Senbonzakura would put the battle in Byakuya's favor. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 17:39, May 26, 2013 (UTC) #Byakuya, he has a much greater arsenal of talents than Zaraki does. #Byakuya is more talented than Zaraki. Zaraki wins his fights mostly because of his vast reiatsu, not true talents.--BlackMamba77 (talk) 20:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC) #Byakuya will win. kenpachi solely relies on his reiatsu and strength but kuchiki has intellect. He can outsmart kenpachi. #I lean towards Byakuya Kuchiki. Kenpachi's strength has so far been shown to rely on overwhelming Reiatsu, Reiryoku, physical strength, and swordsmanship. Byakuya currently has a higher variety of abilities to use, is better in use of tactics, and is more flexible when fighting. Kenpachi is still unlocking his potential. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 16:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) }} |winner= |o1=Äs Nödt |o2=Quilge Opie |votes1= #Äs Nödt, if Quilge can use Volstadig and its associated techniques since he's in the Vandenreich, what's not to say Äs Nödt can as well. Besides, one of Quilge's most powerful abilities doesn't work on Quincy, while Äs Nödt has no known limitations on his power's use. #Äs Nödt, I think his fear manipulation is terrifying and as said above, Quilge can't use his cage against Quincy. Night486 (talk) 21:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Night486 #I have to assume that Äs Nödt, like Quilge, can perform the Quincy Vollstandig and even if he can't, his fear manipulation is just nasty. Quilge's abilities, no matter how awsome, are useless if he's paralyzed with fear and can't use them properly. Äs Nödt is one scary guy. Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 23:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) #Äs Nödt's fear manipulation would break Quilge, he wouldn't stand a chance. Using it Äs Nödt was able to get to one of the most disciplined minds in all of Soul society, and I severely doubt Quilge would be better at resisting it than Byakuya. --Ginhikari (talk) 16:14, May 28, 2013 (UTC) #Äs's fear manipulation is similar to that of an illusion-type Zanpakuto (e.g. Kyoka Suigetsu or Sakanade), which we clearly works well in the Bleach universe. What's more is that we have no proof that Äs's abilities don't work on other Quincies, where Quilge's powers fail in that regard. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 16:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) #Äs would win this one because with his fear manipulation technique, he could easily get rid of Quilge, whose have strenght as his main battle tactic. Also, Äs' reishi thorns could hit quilge with a higher accuracy than his reishi sword. Although Äs would loose in a sword combat, his blut vene could help him with this.--MetastaciaSTANDABLAZE (talk) |votes2= #Quilge is the only one whose full abilities have been revealed, and they are quite powerful. Quilge has better odds to win this one, simply because Äs Nödt is too unknown to be a reliable contender, more a wild card. Sicarius001 (talk) 11:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) #This dude has proven hard to kill and I was never sold on fear manipulations since fear itself is irrational, I thought it was plot-tripe for it to defeat a rational character!! #Quilge, because we don't know Äs's Vollstandig, therefore can't count on it. Caress (talk) 19:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? Winner: Yumichika Ayesegawa 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? Winner: 6th Division Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? Winner: Tatsuki Arisawa Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? Winner: Karin Kurosaki Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? Winner: Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? Winner: Uryū Ishida Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better in a battle? Winner: Jackie Tristan Shūhei Hisagi vs. Izuru Kira. Who would win in a fight to the death without using Kidō or releasing their Zanpakutō? Winner: Shūhei Hisagi Category:Bleach Wiki